Wenn Schnee fällt
by Frozen
Summary: Verspätet, meine kleine versprochene Weihnachtsstory! Wie immer Yaoi V/G


(Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt poste, nur die letzten drei Tage war einfach immer was los. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das und entschuldigt die etwas verspäteten Weihnachtsgrüße!)

KONNICHI WA MINNA-SAN!

Da bin ich mit meiner versprochenen Story!

**ICH WÜNSCHE EUCH ALLEN HIERMIT EIN FROHES FEST UND EINEN GUTEN RUTSCH!**

**(rutscht nicht zu weit ^_~)**

Mir kam diese Idee am 14.12. im Jahre 2002 mitten in der Nacht. Da es zum ersten Mal bei mir zu Hause geschneit hat. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich auf das alles gekommen bin. Vielleicht war es der Frieden von Weihnachten, der mich in dieser Nacht im Bettchen besucht hat?

Naja, auf jeden Fall konnte ich es nicht lassen, alle Ideen von Sonfics, Picfics und allem lächerlichen Weihnachtsschnulz auf den Müll zu werfen und das hier (was noch viel schlimmer ist) zu fabrizieren.

Grillt mich ruhig! ^^** (die Songfics, hole ich sowieso irgendwann mal nach...)

Nur kurz: 

@Nathaly: *räusper* *verlegengrins* Hehe.... äh... wie du siehst ist das jetzt nix mit „deiner" Songfic geworden... *hüstel* Aber das hol ich nach! *promiss* Ne Frage noch... nen bestimmten Song hättest du nicht für mich auf Lager oder? Oder n bestimmtes Genre das drin sein sollte? Wie Lemon, sap, lalalala... du kennst eh die bandbreite ^^*. Also such dir was aus! Und keine Sorge, mit solchen Geschenken hab ich nie Streß. Sowas mach ich gerne und es ist auch bei weitem nicht so kalt wie draußen in der Stadt rumzulaufen um das passende Geschenk zu suchen! ^^*.

*kleinesengelchenfrozenerwartetsehnsüchtigstdenwunschzettel* (erfüllung erfolgt so bald als möglich! ^^)

WENN SCHNEE FÄLLT

Autor:       Frozen Frozen@gmx.at

Anime:       Dragonball Z

Pairing:     Kaka-chan und Vegeta-sama

Titel:       Wenn Schnee fällt

Warning:     Lime (Ich habe mich diesmal zurückgehalten ein Lemon zuschreiben, ich sah es einfach falsch am Platz, aber auf Wunsch holt eine Lemonverrückte das gerne nach!), etwas Frust, Melancholie und vor allem jede Menge SAP! Und dass daraus folgende OOC.

             Dass es in dieser Story um Yaoi geht, dürfte den Lesern meiner Fics, wohl hoffentlich klar sein und sind sich auch bewusst was sie erwarten wird. 

             Allen Neuzugängern: This is YAOI- malexmale; don't want, don't read!

             allen anderen.... viel Spaß!

Disclaimer: Gehört nix mir (leider), ich verdiene kein Geld damit (leider) und mache nur Blödsinn damit (ÄTSCH).

Länge:       YEAH!! 17 Seiten! *hüpf* Hab ich jemals erwähnt das 17 meine Lieblingszahl ist? ^^**

Kommentar:  Wie gesagt finde ich, dass beide Jungs etwas OOC geraten sind. Aber dass liegt bekanntlich an diesem einen Monat ihm Jahr wo wir alle etwas verrückte Gefühle an den Tag legen, oder? Manche verfallen in Melancholie und andere werden wieder zu den kleinen Kindern, die sie einmal waren... und wieder andere, erfüllt einfach der ganze Frieden und sieht nur die kleinen Sternchen am Himmel, durch eine dicke Schicht Schnee im Dachfenster.

Ich zähle mich eigentlich zu den Menschen die Weihnachten nicht leiden können. Ehrlich es ist so. Es gibt viele Dinge die ich einfach nur kritisieren könnte, bis mir die Finger abfallen... Aber sagen wirs so, diese kleine Story ist einfach ein Versuch von mir, euch und auch mir, noch etwas vom alten Weihnachtsglück zu vermitteln. Die Antwort auf die Frage: Gibt es das denn noch?

Widmung:     Ich widme diese Story allen lieben Reviewern der Story PvD (Pride vs. Desire) die mir Weihnachten immer etwas schöner machen! Domo Arigatou! *verbeug* *alleliebknuddl*

~*~ Wenn Schnee fällt ...~*~

Hitze. Schweiß. Blutrausch. Konzentration. 

Ein Gedanke...

Ein Muskel...

Ein Schlag...

Wie lange mochten sie hier jetzt schon trainieren? Vegeta könnte es nicht sagen, selbst wenn er es versuchen würde darüber nachzudenken... Sein Körper machte ihm immer wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Seine Instinkte verbieten ihm jeden anderen Gedanken, außer Kampf!

Wie in Trance verfolgt er die Bewegungen seines Spairingpartners, reagiert instinktiv darauf, erwidert den Schlag mit gleicher Macht, versucht die ganze Energie hineinzulegen die er aufbringen kann. Seine Augen flitzen dem Körper vor sich nach, wobei er angestrengt die Ruhe bewahren will. Doch es will ihm nie ganz gelingen, die Aufregung, bei jedem neuen Angriff, bei jeder neuen Attacke, zu unterdrücken. Sie ist da, wie das Blut rauschend in seinen Ohren, wodurch er ihr keuchen, ächzen und stöhnen nur noch gedämpft wahrnimmt. Jedes mal, wenn sich ihre Körperteile berühren, gibt es ihm einen neuen Adrenalinstoss, der ihn innerlich wachsen lässt. Man kann förmlich sehen, wie Vegeta mit jeden Manöver stärker wird und trotzdem... mit der Zeit nachlässt. 

Sie umtänzeln sich wie zwei wildgewordene Tiere, die ihr Revier verteidigen wollen, beobachten sich, wie eine Schlange eine Maus... man kann es an ihren Augen sehen. Sogar in Gokus glitzert etwas besonderes auf, Vegeta sieht es gerne... es ist so durch und durch saiyanisch wie ihr Blut. Die Sucht nach Sieg, diesem überlegenen Gefühl.

Den Prinzen ist sehr wohl klar, dass es für den Jüngeren nur ein Übungskampf ist, wie so oft, so wie immer... und doch kann er manchmal sehen wie der Jüngere nur auf einen Fehler von ihm wartet um ihn endlich niederzustrecken.

Eigentlich läuft das ganze drum rum, nur deswegen ab ... dieser einen Sekunde, wo sich die Haare des anderen wieder schwarz färben werden, wo sich die Brust mit Stolz füllt, das klopfende angestrengte Herz noch mal zum Endspurt anlegt, wo die Augen triumphal leuchten...

Und so kämpfen sie. Die beiden letzten ihrer Rasse.

Sie haben es schon so oft getan, kennen die Art des anderen anzugreifen, sich zu wehren und entwickeln doch immer wieder neue Methoden sich gegenseitig zu überraschen.

Immer wieder ist es das selbe Bild, was sie aber nicht aufhält es zu wiederholen. Niemals würden sie ihrer Kämpfe müde werden. Das brauchen sie wie die Luft zum atmen.

Die Art wie ihre Augen den Körper fixieren, alle Sinne nur auf den Gegner gerichtet, als wollen sie herausfinden was in den nächsten zwei Sekunden für tausende von Schlägen getätigt werden.

Es ist etwas besonderes, wie jedes mal. Ihr eigenes heiliges Ritual.

Wer es stört ist des Todes. So sieht es zumindest Vegeta... 

Und eben jener sieht jetzt wie Son Goku vor seinem Auge herumwirbelt und verschwindet. Ein boshaftes Lächeln ziert des Prinzen Lippen, wie gut kennt er schon diese Taktik, fast automatisch hebt er die Hand um den ersten Schlag aus dem Nichts zu blocken, darauf schlägt er mit dem Fuß nach hinten aus, trifft den Jüngeren in der Seite, wenn dieser nicht im letzten Moment seinen Arm noch dazwischen gebracht hätte um abzuwehren. 

Ihre Energien scheinen sich abzustoßen, wie die beiden Kämpfer selbst und doch fließen sie manchmal so harmonisch in ineinander, als gehörten sie zu einem Wesen.

Die Zeit in der beide Saiyajins grinsen, wegen diesem gelungenen Schlagabtausch, ist so kurz, dass man sie als Außenstehender niemals wahrgenommen hätte. Denn sofort ist wieder die ernste Miene an ihren Platz gerückt. In Sekundenbruchteilen gehen sie abermals in die Ausgangsposition und greifen doch schon wieder an.

Sehen. Erkennen. Wissen. Reagieren. Sehen... ein ewiger Kreislauf. Wer ihn verlässt hat verloren...

Abermals sieht Vegeta den Jüngeren verschwinden. Er wundert sich noch kurz warum dieser das zweimal hintereinander tut, bisher war so etwas noch nie vorgekommen, da hört der schon die Luft links von ihm sausen. In dem geglaubten Wissen, der Jüngere würde von vorne angreifen, zieht Vegetas Körper einen Kreis nach hinten, dabei schnellt sein Arm hervor und will ihn genau mit dem Ellbogen im Magen treffen.

Nur dem wahr nicht so... Son Goku war von hinten an den Prinzen herangeschlichen und fast laut- und energielos am Älteren vorbei geglitten, wenn nicht die Luft ein tückischer Verräter wäre. Nur wandelte sich jetzt alles blitzartig zu seinem Vorteil, er musste nur danach greifen.

Vegeta wandte sich nach ihm um, zog aber knapp an ihm vorbei und in der jetzigen Haltung des Prinzen bot jener die perfekte Angriffsfläche wie sie ihm Lehrbuch stand...

Der Ouji warf ihm noch einen bissigen Blick zu, als er sich vor ihm wieder sichtbar machte und den Schlag bereits ausführte.

Schnell! schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Mitten in der Bewegung wollte er allen physikalischen Gesetzen trotzen und sich zurückwenden.

Vegetas Augen weiten sich merklich und Son Goku trifft ihn hart.

Die Wucht des Kinnhacken schleudert ihn mehrere Meter durch den GR und er landet unsanft auf dem Rücken.

Außer keuchen ist nichts zu hören. Wo zuvor Geräusche von schneidender Luft waren, hastige Bewegungen und raschelnder Stoff, ist jetzt Stille. Selbst das monotone Surren des Schwerkraftgenerators, scheint verstummt zu sein.

Alle Muskeln der beiden Saiyajins nehmen dieses kurze „Aus" als kleine Möglichkeit zu entspannen. Die Sinne klären sich wieder, werden sich auch der Umgebung bewusst.

In wartender Abwehr-Position sieht Goku mit an, wie sich der Prinz zu einer sitzenden Position aufrichtet. Mit miesgelauntem Blick wird er von unten angestarrt und es sieht nicht so aus als habe Vegeta noch vor heute weiter zu kämpfen. Also lösen sich nun endgültig alle Verkrampfungen der Gliedmaßen und Son Goku baut sich zu voller Körpergröße auf. Etwas fragendes liegt auf den naiven Gesicht, während er langsam auf den Älteren zugeht.

Wie zu einem Friedenszeichen färben sich beide Goldmähnen schwarz, -kein Verlierer, kein Gewinner. Der Kampf ist vorüber und beide tauchten wieder in der Realität auf. 

Vegeta sitzt, selbst als sein Spairingpartner direkt vor ihm steht, noch immer leicht beleidigt am Boden und hält sich die rechte Backe. Mürrisch wandert die Hand weiter zum Kiefer und nach einem erneuten Gebrauch von Kraft, hallt ein ekelhaftes Knacksen durch den GR. Als Gokus Ohren das vernehmen stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf und eine Gänsehaut zieht sich den breiten Rücken hinunter. Dieses Geräusch konnte er noch nie leiden...

Ein kleines Blutrinnsal läuft des Älteren Mundwinkel hinunter. 

„Oh, Sorry Vegeta. Hab dich wohl unglücklich erwischt, hm?" 

„Hn..." knurrt der Angesprochene zu Antwort, wenn man das überhaupt Antwort nennen konnte.

...

„Was hat dich denn so plötzlich abgelenkt?" erkundigt sich Goku und fragt sich insgeheim warum sein Gegenüber noch nicht aufgestanden ist.

Vegeta leckt sich daraufhin lässig das Blut weg und der Jüngere konnte erkennen dass sich auf die Zunge gebissen wurde, als an ihm vorbei genickt wird.

Verstehend wendet er den Blick über seine Schultern. 

Sofort weiten sich die kindlichen Augen des Jüngeren auf die doppelte Speisetellergroße....

„UUUUIIIIIIIII!!!!!! ES SCHNEIT!!!!" 

Vegeta sweatdropte als er dem anderen Saiyajin zusieht, wie jener nun zu dem einen der beiden einzigen Fenster des GR's hüpft, wie Pippilangstrumpf auf LSD. Schlussendlich kann er nur noch den Kopf schütteln, während Son Goku, wie ein Kind das Gesicht und beide Hände an die runde Scheibe drückt, sein pelziger Schwanz dabei wie der eines Hundes schnell aufgeregt wedelt.

Seufzend erhebt sich der Prinz, die Blicke noch immer auf die Rückseite des anderen gerichtet.

„Pah!" murrt er kurz zu sich selbst, zaubert unterhalb des Schwerkraftreglers aus einer Luke zwei Handtücher heraus und eine Trinkflasche. (Frozens kleines Geheimfach! *bg*) Die Handtücher wirft er sich über den Unterarm und während er sich nun lässig an die Maschine lehnt, knetet er sich selbst den verspannten Nacken mit der freien Hand. Der Schweiß unter der kühlen Hand fühlt sich ziemlich merkwürdig an, trotzdem tut diese kleine Massage mehr als gut.

„Vegeta.... BÜDDEEE lass und raus gehen ja?" ganz plötzlich ist der ins Kindesstadium zurückmutierte Saiyajin wieder vor ihm, blickt ihn aus den besten Hundeaugen an, die das Universum je gesehen hat. 

Mehr als verstimmt blickt der Angesprochene auf, direkt in das, in seinen schwarzen Augen, unwürdige Individuum, schleudert ihm lediglich das Handtuch ins Gesicht, bevor er einen großen Schluck aus der Plastikflasche nimmt.

Grinsend zieht sich Goku das Handtuch aus dem Gesicht, lässt sich neben den Prinzen auf den Boden rutschten, blickt jetzt still, aber sichtlich glücklich zu dem Fenster. 

Die sonst kalte Maschine ist von den hohen Ansprüchen der starken Wesen schon ziemlich warm gelaufen und bewahrt den ebenfalls schwitzenden Jüngeren davor zu frieren. [1] 

Ruhe kehrt im GR ein.

Vegeta hat den Schluck (bei dem mehr als die Hälfte der Falsche geleert wurde...) beendet und blickt nun ebenfalls dorthin was der andere fasziniert beobachtet. 

Beide sehen schweigend den kleinen Schneeflocken zu. Der eine wischt sich dabei über das Gesicht und nimmt dann die vom anderen gereichte Flasche an. Kakarott kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. 

Merkwürdig welche Vertrautheit manchmal zwischen ihnen herrscht.

Keine Worte sind nötig, es geschieht wie von selbst. 

Es war nicht der Drang nach Flüssigkeit, es war nicht das Wissen Vegeta würde ihm jetzt den Behälter geben... es war einfach so das sie beide wussten was der andere hier und jetzt dachte, ohne Blickkontakt, denn der war noch immer zum Fenster gerichtet...

Son Goku nimmt nur einen kleinen Schluck, da seine Gedanken ihn beinahe fast ganz eingenommen haben.

„Das gibt heuer weiße Weihnachten, meinst du nicht auch?" fragt er träumerisch in die Stille.

„Hnn..." wird erwidert.

Nicht etwa das der Prinz nicht zu hören würde, oder er anderer Meinung wäre, dieser kleine Knurrlaut zeugt eher davon, dass ebenfalls die Reise in die Gedanken angetreten wurde.

Vegeta würde es nicht leugnen können, ... für ihn geht eine gewisse Faszination von dem fliegenden Wasser aus. Auf Vegeta-sei gab es wegen, oder dank der drei Sonnen keinen Winter. Und auch keinen Schnee. Überhaupt existierte nichts was in etwa der kältesten Jahreszeit auf der Erde ähnlich war. Die ganze Vegetation auf seinem Planeten hatte sich über die Jahrhunderte einfach auf starke Regenmonate und trockene Hitzemonate eingestellt. Zu dem war von der Natur überhaupt nur noch sehr wenig übrig. Sicherlich gab es noch hier und da Fleckchen, die an ihrer Schönheit nicht zu übertreffen waren, aber großteils war der Planet mit den verschiedensten Technologien anderer Kulturen des Universums zugepflastert.

Vegeta fand das beides eine Eleganz und Grazie beschrieb, etwas dass diesen Klumpen Land im Universum wirklich besonders machte. Sein Planet.

Aber diese kleinen Eiskristalle... Von Jahr zu Jahr kamen sie und gingen, mit der Gewissheit die Welt wieder in stilles Weiß zu tauchen. Ruhe, Schlaf und Frieden überall. All diese Dinge, die dem kriegerischen Volk der Saiyajin nie gepasst hatten. Ihr Volk war immer in Bewegung, immer im Krieg mit irgendwem, immer im Kampf. Ruhe herrschte nirgends und niemals.

Und nichts was er auf all seinen vielen Reisen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, konnte das genaue Gegenteil der saiyanischen Ideale besser verkörpern als Schnee. Unberührt und unschuldig weiß.

„Du magst Weihnachten nicht, hm?" hallte die ruhige Stimme Kakarotts zu seinem Ohr, drang in seine Gedanken ein. Er hörte wie der Jüngere zu einem großen Schluck ansetzte, hin und wieder leicht an dem kühlen Wasser nippte.

Nein, er mochte Weihnachten nicht nur nicht, er hasste es! 

Wie konnten die Menschen aus dieser friedvollen Zeit, in der die Erde so zeitlos zu schlafen schien nur so in Trubel und Stress verfallen? Jedes Jahr beobachtete er den Weihnachtskitsch überall in den Läden, hörte die kitschigen Weihnachtslieder täglich mindestens 10 mal, dass sie ihm schon Anfang November zum Hals raushingen, sah der Menschheit zu, auf ihrer Suche nach den passenden Geschenken, die meist eh wieder umgetauscht wurden. Manchmal schenkte ein Erdling auch wirklich nur aus „Höfflichkeit" irgendeinen billigen Schund, den niemand brauchen konnte. Vorgeheuchelte Höfflichkeit wie er fand, wenn dann sollte man sich wirklich Gedanken machen...

Aber da er sich ja sowieso keine Gedanken darum machte.... Immerhin war alles an Weihnachten sinnlos und nutzlos. Was brachte das denn schon? Außer Stress und noch mehr Stress?

Das unstimmige Knurren reichte auch diesmal völlig als Antwort.

„Heißt das du willst keine Geschenke?" 

„Hab keine Verwendung dafür." murmelte Vegeta, nachdem er die Flasche Goku wieder abgenommen hatte und es nebenbei aufgegeben hatte die Schneeflocken zu zählen. 

„Nichts was du dir wünschen würdest?" fragte der Sitzende noch mal hoffnungsvoll nach, wusste aber im Inneren was ihm der Ältere antworten würde. Aber ob jener auch so dachte?

Was er dachte fragte sich Vegeta in eben diesem Moment gerade selbst.

Was sollte er sich auch schon groß wünschen? Und von wem? Shen Long? Der könnte ihm endlich mal den Wunsch erfüllen stärker als Kakarott zu sein... Immerhin war Weihnachten! 

Pah! Wie oft hatte der heilige Drache eigentlich schon diesen Wunsch abgelehnt?! (war das so was wie ne Sicherung von Dende?)

Sich selbst diese Frage stellend hob der Prinz nachdenklich eine Augenbraue. Bei elf bemerkte er wie sich der andere Saiyajin zu seinen Füßen erhob und Richtung Ausgang schlenderte. Wortlos folgte Vegeta, beschloss im geheimen (was eh ein jeder wusste...) selbst dafür sorgen zu müssen den anderen zu besiegen. Weihnachten hin oder her!

~*~

Die ausgelassene Stimmung wechselte langsam in eine beängstigende Stille, durchzogen mit Getuschel und Murmeln von allen Seiten.

Jeder der Anwesenden warf Vegeta schon mehr oder weniger besorgte oder verwirrte Blicke zu.

Bulma stand ziemlich untypisch für sie, unschlüssig daneben, traute sich nicht wirklich auf ihren Gefährten zuzugehen.

Der Prinz knurrte ständig gefährlich, was ja nicht das merkwürdige war, viel mehr die Tatsache, dass er die Punschschüssel besitzergreifend in Beschlag genommen hatte und sich fleißig daraus bediente. Seine Wangen hatten einen kleinen rosa Schimmer angelegt und die Augen wirkten wie nicht von dieser Welt. Glasig, wie schwarze Murmeln, tauchten sie hin und wieder unter den stark flimmernden Augenlidern auf.

Die Musik stoppte und nun herrschte endgültig Stille im großen Raum.

Hastig kippte Vegeta noch ein Glas Punsch hinunter und wäre in seinem Überschwänglichen Genuss beinahe nach hinten gekippt, wenn nicht jemand das Handgelenk gepackt hätte.

Das leere Glas wurde seiner Hand sofort entzogen, was nur größeren Protest in Form eines tiefen Grollen bei den angetrunkenen Saiyajin hervor rief.

Die Menge, vorher noch in ihrer festlichen Weihnachtsfeier vertieft, hielt den Atem an. Man konnte ja nicht wissen, wie der ohnehin leicht zu Reizende, auch noch mit Alkoholeinfluss, auf seinen Intimfeind reagieren würde.

„Gib dasch wieda her Gagarodd!" kam es lallend über die wutverzerrten Lippen und man sah das Vegeta versuchte alle drei Saiyajins vor sich mit seinem Deathglare aufzuspießen. Jener aber ließ ihn nun los und stellte das Glas beiseite.

Mit dieser nun weniger bedrohlichen Aussage des Prinzen, schien die unheilvolle Stille gebrochen. Erneut setzte Tuscheln ein und jedem war klar, dass Son Goku den Älteren sicher würde überwältigen können, ohne dass dabei viel in die Brüche ging, wenn es zum Kampf käme...

Im nächsten Moment wollte der Schwankende auch schon einen der drei Son Gokus zu fassen bekommen, doch wie jeder Kakarott, war er einfach zu flink für ihn und alsbald machte er eine unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. 

„Was hat Vegeta nur?" wollte nun Goten aus einer Ecke des Raumes wissen, die der Prinz nicht mehr ganz lokalisieren konnte, wissen. In seiner Stimme schwang Besorgnis mit. Was kein Wunder war, immerhin kam es zum ersten mal vor dass er den Vater seines besten Freundes so... losgelöst sah. Vegeta bekam es aber schon gar nicht mehr mit, wie sich alle Blicke auf ihn richteten, da er damit beschäftigt war, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Feiern!!" schrie Muten Roshi von irgendwo, wohl auch ziemlich betrunken in die Menge, aber niemand beachtete ihn. ChiChi hatte schon wieder zu einer Predigt über Alkohol angefangen, der ihr ältester Sohn nur nickend zustimmen konnte.

„Komisch...", bemerkte Son Gohan dann doch, legte wie ein hochbezahlter Wissenschaftler die Hand zum Nachdenken ans Kinn. „Dabei weiß er doch, dass unser rascher Stoffwechsel, den Alkohol schneller ins Blut überleitet..."

Niemand wunderte es mehr, dass der Halbsaiyajin etwas derartig intelligentes einwarf. Jener tat das ständig seit er sein Studium beendet hatte. Irgendwie schien er sich dazu verpflichtet zu fühlen, anderen sein überaus-überdurchschnittliches Wissen, wie ChiChi es nannte, mit zu teilen.

„Vegeta..." versuchte nun doch die blauhaarige Frau beschwichtigend auf den Saiyajin einzureden, aber der fuhr sie nur wütend an, als er sich das nächstbeste Glas schnappte. „Ach halts Maul Weib!" 

Und ein neues Glas schoss in den weiteraufgerissenen Rachen. „Aber Tou-san!" rief Trunks und trat hinter Goku hervor. Der größere Saiyajin aber, hielt ihn mit seiner Hand zurück, einen besorgten Blick auf den Prinzen gerichtet.

„Pah elender Rüppel! Ich habs doch immer schon gesagt! Vegeta ist es einfach nicht wert!" entrüstete sich die Schwarzhaarige, gab dabei ihr bestes den Angetrunkenen auffällig zu ignorieren. 

„Ich bringe ihn wohl besser auf sein Zimmer." meldete sich nun erstmals der jüngere Saiyajin zu Wort. Vegeta hatte sich während dessen mühevoll zum Buffettisch hochgerappelt und legte nur ein weiteres Knurren an den tag, als Son Goku ihm hilfreich unter die Arme griff.

„Ja klar! Du lässt dir einfach von ihm den Weihnachtsabend versauen!" schrie seine Frau wütend dazwischen. Son Goku aber beachtete sie nicht, sondern zog den Prinzen ganz auf die wackeligen Füße zurück. Vegeta klammerte sich auch fast sofort an ihm, ob er das nun wollte, oder es schlicht weg nicht anders konnte, wurde allerseits gerätselt.

„Danke Goku-kun." flüsterte Bulma dankbar und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie war mit ihrem Latein am Ende gewesen. Noch nie hatte sie Vegeta so erlebt. Mit allem anderen war sie ja noch fertig geworden, wie zum Beispiel Massenmord am großen Turnier... aber dass... irgendwas schien ihren Prinzen ernsthaft zu belasten.... andernfalls würde er nie so unüberlegt handeln und die Fassung vor allen Freunden verlieren. 

Der großgewachsene Saiyajin lächelte nur lieb und drehte sich zum gehen um...

~*~

„Kami Vegeta, du hast wirklich zu viel getrunken. Was ist denn nur mit dir los? So kenn ich dich gar nicht." erklärte Son Goku nachdenklich während er den Älteren helfend stützte, damit jener nicht umkippte. Dennoch schaffte Vegeta es, wohl eher ungewollt, dass sie beide ziemlich ins schaukeln kamen.

Der Vollblutsaiyajin hatte den einen Arm hatte er sichernd um die Hüfte des Prinzen gelegt und mit der Zweiten hielt er die müde warme Hand Vegetas über seinen Schultern fest. So schleppte er den anderen schon mehr voran, als dass dieser ging.

„Isch hassse Weihnaschten..." nuschelte Vegeta, den Kopf an Gokus Brust gelehnt. 

„Hm? ... Aber ist das ein Grund sich in 4 Gläsern Punsch zu ersäufen?" wollte der Jüngeren tadelnd wissen. [2]

„Mhmm... mein Kopf brummt soo..." murmelte man schlaftrunken zurück.

„Jaja..." Kakarott konnte nur seufzend die Augen rollen. So besoffen sah sein Prinz gar nicht mehr prinzenhaft aus. Aber trotzdem ganz niedlich. Auf eine... sture arrogante Weise...

Wie er so mit dem Prinzen durch die Gänge der CC. ging konnte er perfekt zu dem Kleineren schielen, der durch seine verschleierten Augen seine Beine angiftete, weil sie nicht so wollten wie er. Ein leichter Rotschimmer lag auf den Wangen, konnten aber nicht von der leuchtend roten Nase übertrumpft werden. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Gokus Lippen. Und das an Weihnachten dachte er sich amüsiert, betrachtete, wie sich die kleine Feuernase kräuselte, während der Prinz etwas unverständliches nuschelte, was aber eindeutig ein Fluch war.

In dieser Situation gab es gar nichts anderes für ihn...

Auf jeden Fall fand es Goku sehr lustig sich Vegeta als das Renntier Rudolf vorzustellen, das jedoch, ganz anders als in der Geschichte, überhaupt nicht davon angetan war den Schlitten zu ziehen und somit dem Weihnachtsmann stur den Dienst verweigerte.

Nun aber schien das kleine Saiyajinrenntier die Blicke welche auf ihm ruhten bemerkt zu haben. Verstimmt wurde der Größere gemustert, als ob er gerade davon träumte einen neuen Sieg über ihn errungen zu haben. Was Kakarott ja nie wagen würde... flüsterte eine kleine Stimme, der der Prinz nur zustimmen konnte... und trotzdem, der Alkohol war eine schwarze Wolke, die ihn ganz und gar einnahm, alles etwas anders und besonders recht wackelig erscheinen ließ. Gott sei Dank konnte aber noch auf jedem der drei Gokus ein sanftes Lächeln entdeckt werden, als gestoppt wurde.

„So, da wären wir. Ein bischen Schlaf wird dir jetzt sicher gut tun." meinte der Jüngere fröhlich und erlaubte sich doch wirklich dem Ouji spielerisch gegen die Stirn zu tippen.

Sofort meldete sich der Brummschädel, ohne Alkohol als Dickschädel bekannt und schrie in vielen kleinen Stichen schmerzhaft auf.

„Ah... kannscht du nich aufpaschen?" bemerkte man, als sich wackelig an die Stirn gegriffen wurde.

„Oh. Tut mir leid." meinte Goku darauf entschuldigend und schob Vegetas Hand zur Seite um seine kühle, die schon etwas kalt gegen die glühende Stirn des anderen wirkte, legte.

Genießend seufzte der Vollblutsaiyajin, mit jeder Menge Alk im Vollblut und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er jene aber wieder öffnete, hatte er das Gefühl noch viel schläfriger, aber glücklicher als vorher zu sein. Alkohol ist vielleicht doch nicht sooo schlecht. Und das Dank Kakarott...

In normalen Umständen hätte sich der Prinz für diesen Gedanken augenblicklich selbst gefinalt-flashed, aber da dies keine normalen Umstände waren, legte er sogar noch etwas drauf:

„Kakarott.... bist du mein Weihnachtsgeschenk?"

Überrascht weiteten sich die Augen des Angesprochenen, blickte dabei ungläubig in die belegt schimmernden des anderen. Es wunderte ihn. Zum einen die Deutlichkeit mit der das Gesagte ausgesprochen worden war, die so gar nicht nach –stockbesoffen - klang und zum anderen die mehr als glasigen Augen, die heißen Wangen, die leuchtende Nase und als besten Beweis dafür dass Vegeta sicher angetrunken war, die schon lange so unnatürlich gefühlvoll glänzenden Augen. Nicht zuletzt natürlich dieser mehr als nicht-Vegeta-typische Satz...

Erst wenige Nanosekunden später bemerkte der Jüngere, dass Vegeta im Rausch seine Füße auf die seinen gestellt hatte. Vielleicht um größer zu sein? Wenn ja, scheiterte der Versuch kläglich... Vegeta war noch immer um mehr als einen Kopf kleiner, (wenn man die Haare wegrechnete...).

Außerdem hatte er noch beide Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen, sodass ihre Gesichter nah beieinander waren.

„Ähh... Vegeta..." Im Selben Moment rollte der Angesprochene die Augen nach hinten und sein Kopf hing leblos an Gokus Schulter.

Ratlos sah Kakarott auf den Prinzen in seinem Arm; wie im Reflex hatte er beide Arme um Vegetas Hüfte gelegt. Sein Atem geht unregelmäßig... Er wird doch nicht!!

Und plötzlich spürte er etwas feuchtes am Hals, als eindeutiges Zeichen, dass Vegeta, oder zumindest sein Magen, keines Wegs leblos war. [3]

Fast panisch wollte er den Älteren von sich drücken, bis er blitzschnell feststellte, dass seine Befürchtung sich nicht bewahrheitete. Stattdessen leckte des Prinzen Zunge weiter über die Haut. Die Lippen zwickten spielerisch, hauchten feuchte Küsse auf die schon leicht rötliche Stelle. Sie schnappten immer erneut gierig zu und Vegeta drückte den Mund fester gegen die Haut und saugte naß und hingebungsvoll, als wäre der Jüngere das süßeste Bonbon der ganzen Welt.

Der Verwöhnte keuchte kurz auf, holte sich selbst in die Realität zurück und bemerkte dass sein Griff um sein Gegenüber fester geworden war.

„Vegeta ich denke wirklich du solltest jetzt ins Bett" meinte er daraufhin verlegen und drückte Betrunkenen sachte von sich. Gehorsam und ganz zu Gokus Verwunderung ließ der Schwankende von ihm ab.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich beide tief in die Augen, jeweils nach etwas suchend, von dem sie nicht wussten was es war.

Diese ruhige Atmosphäre, hatte etwas schlichtweg magisch fesselndes an sich, angehaucht mit viel Alkohol in der Luft und der wärmenden Umarmung war es wirklich ein romantisches Bild. Langsam öffnete der Prinz seine Lippen, setzte zum reden an. Kakarotts Augen weiteten sich in Spannung und sein Herz begann noch wilder zu klopfen.

„Uoh... mir ist so schlecht..."

...

Augenblicklich (wenn man die vielen Sekunden wegrechnete, in denen der Jüngere geglaubt hatte sich ernsthaft verhört zu haben, um aber dann von dem weißlich werdenden Gesicht eines Besseren belehrt zu werden) wurde reagiert, als der schwache Saiyajin schon aufzustoßen begann.

Die Tür erlag dem kraftvollen Fußkick sofort. Das Türschloss riss es aus der Verankerung und die Tür selbst zersprang in viele Teile, als sie mit der Wand konfrontiert wurde und aus den Angeln viel.

Mit dem Prinz im Arm eilte er über die Schwelle und direkt ins Badezimmer. [4]

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sich Vegeta kniend über die Klomuschel beugen, als sich der gesamte Inhalt seines Magens wieder entleerte. Goku stand bemitleidend daneben und streichelte dabei beruhigend über den gebeugten Rücken. Er musste aufpassen, dass ihm selbst bei den ekelerregenden Würgegeräuschen nicht auch schlecht wurde. Gar nicht erst zu sprechen von den kratzenden Geruch in der Nase. Immerhin wollte er sich nicht neben den Erbrechenden setzten und es ihm nachtun!

Alle beide dankten Dende tausend Mal dafür, dass alles schnell überstanden war und Vegeta nur noch ein paar mal würgen musste. Immerhin war außer den 4 Punsch Gläsern, einer Weihnachtsgans, allen möglichen Beilagen die Kakarott übergelassen hatte und den fünf Desserts, nichts weiter erwähnenswertes gegessen worden. (Mal von den sieben Menüs die als Vorspeise zuvor verschlungen wurden abgesehen.)

Vegeta fühlte sich in diesem Moment einfach nur elend, erniedrigt ... beinahe wie tot.... obwohl ganz tot sein, immer noch besser gewesen wäre, als hier vor seinem Intimfeind dieses erbärmliche Bild abzugeben. Die bemitleidenden Blicke in seinem Rücken machten dieses Gefühl nicht gerade kleiner... im Gegenteil. Er spürte die wärmende Hand rauf und runter fahren und wusste genau mit welchen sorgenvollen Blick er bedacht wurde.

Aber Son Goku fühlte sich mindestens genauso mies, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Gerne hätte er dem anderen das hier erspart, wusste er doch um die Demütigung, die das für Vegeta war, auch wenn er selbst Schuld am der Miesere trug. Trotzdem zeigte er tiefes Mitgefühl für den anderen seiner Rasse. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, die kleine kränkliche Gestallt vor ihm weckte seinen Beschützerinstinkt.

Das ruhige Gefühl am Rücken half dem Erbrechenden auch wirklich wieder regelmäßige Atemzüge zu schaffen und ließ sich erschöpft neben die Toilette sinken. Wer weiß wie lange sein Magen gebraucht hatte sich zu entspannen... ohne Kakarotts... Streicheleinheit?

Son Goku beugte sich nun mit etwas Klopapier zu den blasen Gesicht, das mehr einer starren Kalkwand glich, als der stolzen Miene. Kurz wurde er unter schwachen Augenlidern heraus, die schwer die Beton waren, angeblickt. Aber er beendete nur schnell sein Vorhaben, indem er die blassen Lippen sauber wischte, das Papier in das Klo warf und die Spülung zog.

Erst jetzt wagte der Jüngere wieder Blickkontakt herzustellen und sah wie ihn der Ältere mit einem verlegen dankenden Blick aus tränenden Augen bedachte. Der Moment offenherziger Dankbarkeit war aber wieder so schnell verflogen wie er gekommen war, denn ihm schien klar geworden zu sein *was* er gerade machte und zu *wem*. Goku smilte nur lieb zurück.

~*~

Nach einer mehr als anstrengenden Prozedur Vegeta dazu zu bringen sich die Zähne mehr oder weniger putzen zu lassen, da er selbst sich eher die Haare mit Zahnpaste eincremte, als den grausigen Geschmack im Mund los zu werden, fanden sich beide Saiyajin wieder im Schlafzimmer ein. [5]

Der Prinz lag nur noch mit Boxershorts im Bett und der andere Saiyajin hatte auf einem Sessel daneben Platz genommen.

Vegetas Atem ging ruhig, aber doch etwas tief, er war wieder einigermaßen nüchtern. Jedoch fühlte sich sein Körper an als hätten zwanzig Buu's auf einmal auf ihn eingedroschen und dann Platz für die Fettwalze Fat Buu gemacht, der sich einmal aus Spaß über ihn drüber gerollte hatte....

Wie schlappes rohes Fleisch hingen seine Gliedmaßen am Körper, dass ihn richthingehend zum einschlafen zwang. [6]

Die nun herrschende Stimmung im Zimmer entsprach einem kleinen Gute-Nacht-Song, schön zum Einkuscheln, verbunden mit Wärme und Sicherheit. Ein kribbeliges Gefühl schlich sich jede Sekunde neu in den Körper des im Bett LIegenden, was ihn automatisch dazu trieb sich immer wieder neu in die Decke zu schmiegen. Son Goku beobachtete es amüsiert und selbst als Vegeta seine müden Augen geschlossen hatte, wusste er sehr genau dass jener noch unter den Wachen weilte. Dennoch gefiel es ihm, dass ihm der Ältere dieses Vertrauen entgegenbrachte...

(Selbst wenn es eher wirkte als wolle ihn der Saiyajin no Ouji ignorieren, sah er doch am kleinen kaum sichtbaren Lächeln, dass er sich wohl zu fühlen schien. So weit das in dieser Situation eben möglich war.)

Selbst wenn es durch den Alkohol hervorgerufen wurde, so musste doch schon ein Vertrauen zwischen ihnen herrschen, welches es nun galt auszukosten.

In der Ruhe und Wärme gefangen rutschte der großgewachsene Saiyajin tiefer in den Sessel, hing einfach den erstbesten Gedanken nach die ihm einfielen. Ein keines hin und her philosophieren entstand, dass einem süßen Tagtraum sehr ähnlich war. Die Nähe des Prinzen und die Stille des Vertrauens lud angenehm flüsternd zum Nachdenken ein und so fiel dem Jüngeren wieder ein was Vegeta auf dem Weg hier her im Rausch gemurmelt hatte. "Isch hasche Weihnaschten..." 

„Warum magst du Weihnachten nicht, Vegeta?" fragte man gerade heraus in die Stille. Eine Zeit lang dachte Goku schon der Prinz würde nicht antworten, doch schließlich: „Warten die anderen nicht auf dich?" ... wenn der Ouji nichts gesagt hätte, wäre es auf das gleiche hinaus gelaufen..., wenn nicht: „Immerhin ist ja Weihnachten. Und das verbringt man doch mit Freunden und der Familie!"

Der sarkastische Unterton ließ unweigerlich darauf schließen, dass der im Bett Liegende, wenn auch etwas geschlaucht, da er wohl zu müde war die Augen zu öffnen, wieder nüchtern war. Und zu dem schien Vegeta echte Aggressionen gegen dieses Fest zu hegen.... [7]

„Hmm... ja. Du hast recht. Das ist der Sinn von Weihnachten. Aber ich habe ihnen gesagt dass ich schon schlafen gehe. Also werden sie sich nichts denken, wenn ich nicht wieder komme." antwortete der Jüngere wahrheitsgemäß, fügte dann aber noch in die Stille hinein nach: „Außerdem, ob du willst oder nicht, sehe ich dich schon als einen Freund." Seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch gegenüber dieser *absurden* Behauptung zu. Vegeta lachte innerlich über das Wort Freund, im Zusammenhang mit ihm und fragte sich wie naiv der Baka eigentlich sein konnte und an etwas zerbrechliches wie Freundschaft glaubte...

Son Goku hingegen hielt es zu dem am besten nicht auch noch hinzuzusetzen, welche Sorgen er sich um den im Weihnachtsfrust Verlorenen machte. Er hatte für wahr schon genug gesagt, was der stolze Prinz immer vermied zu hören.

„Also?"

„Hm?" brummte Vegeta.

„Weswegen hasst du Weihnachten?" 

Wieder Stille, also schaltete der Liegende mal wieder auf stur, doch ein Gefühl sagte Goku, das er jetzt nicht locker lassen durfte. Vielleicht bewegte ja, etwas wie der Weihnachtsfrieden, woran der Prinz ja nicht zu glauben schien, ihn dazu sich etwas zu öffnen.

Vegeta spürte die fragenden Blicke auf sich und zum ersten Mal lösten sie kein Unbehagen aus. So seufzte er nur.

„Weißt du... ich mag Weihnachten sehr. Überall liegt diese Freude und Spannung in der Luft. Oder auch die guten Plätzchen!" begann der Sitzende nun zu schwärmen.  Doch nicht so wie es dessen gegenüber erwartet hatte. Nicht so wie ein kleines Kind unter dem Weihnachtsbaum. Sondern, mit Ehrfurcht und einem ernsten Blick zum Fenster vor dem es dicke Flöckchen schneite. Der Nebel hatte am Morgen dieses Tages gefroren und alle Bäume auf dem Gelände der CC. mit einer weißen Zuckerglasur überzogen. Alles sah viel besinnlicher aus, als es der Schnee jemals geschafft hätte. Jener ließ dafür alles grün der Wiesen unter seiner frostigen Decke verschwinden, die leicht im Mondlicht glitzerte.

Von weitem sah man die Straßenlaternen, die ihr orange-gelbliches Licht verbreiteten und so viele Schatten in ihrer Umgebung durch die weiße Fläche zogen.

Vegeta konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber allein aus der Stimme hörte er heraus, dass Kakarott erstens ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen trug und wie viel ihm der Brauch der Menschen zu bedeuten schien. Seine Gedanken verloren allmählich etwas ihres Pessimismussees und er spürte wie Goku etwas von diesem komischen Weihnachtsgedanken versprühte. Absurd! wie Vegeta fand.

„Zwar gibt es viel Hektik, wegen der Geschenke. Ich hab auch schon gesehen, wie sich zwei Männer, wohl Väter, in einem Kaufhaus um so eine komische Aktionfigur geprügelt haben. Viele sind so egoistisch und frustriert, schenken niemandem irgendetwas, oder vielleicht sogar etwas, dass sie letztes Jahr bekommen haben. Manche sind auch einfach nur grimmig gestimmt, wo ich nicht weiß wieso.

Tja, es ist aber eigentlich jedem überlassen was er aus Weihnachten macht...

Nur ich seh' mir dann immer gerne die Leute an, die so ein Glitzern in den Augen haben, diese Vorfreude mit sich rumtragen wo immer sie hingehen, genauso wie ein Grinsen auf den Lippen. Wie sie durch die Straßen schlendern, die Schaufenster betrachten, den kalten Schnee einfach nur bewundern und sich nicht wegen der Schweinekälte beschweren." schmunzelnd dachte er an ein kleines Mädchen, dass er mal mitten auf der Straße gesehen hatte, die Arme Richtung Himmel gestreckt und versucht hatte mit dem Mund nach Schneeflocken zu haschen. [8] 

Mit einer fast lächelnden Stimme fuhr Son Goku fort, Vegeta, innerlich grummelnd lauschte nur... „Diese beiden Väter... ihre Kinder müssen ihnen sicher sehr viel bedeuten ... so wie die sich verprügelt haben..." Der Größere kicherte in Erinnerung an die Keilerei, die darin geendet hatte, dass sich beide durch das ganze Kaufhaus gejagt hatten, bis ein Verkäufer sie darauf hingewiesen hatte, er könne noch eine nachbestellen.

Vegeta kam einfach nicht drumrum nun ebenfalls etwas nachzudenken. Es mochten keine hochintelligenten „Was-ist-der-Sinn-des-Lebens-Fragen" sein, aber doch etwas worüber es sich lohnte nachzudenken.

Kakarott wusste sehr wohl um die Schattenseiten des Weihnachtsfestes, alles weswegen er immer so verstimmt war. Die ganze Heuchlerei von Freundschaft, Liebe und Frieden, was im nächsten Monat schon wieder in Vergessenheit geraten wird. Jedoch war der jüngere Saiyajin nicht so pessimistisch um sich nur in den negativen Dingen zu verlieren, lieber erfreute er sich am schönen, gemütlichen Weihnachtsabend mit der Familie und den Freunden... und allen kleinen Eigenheiten die dieses Fest jedes Jahr wieder zu etwas besonderem machte, warum, wenn nicht deshalb, sollte man es auch immer wieder feiern?

Trotzdem... beharrte Vegeta fest. Kann sein dass ich mit ihm da anderer Meinung bin, wie so oft. Aber deswegen hasse ich Weihnachten auch nicht! 

„Oder die Kinder. Hast du dir schon mal die Kinder angesehen?" 

Eine kleine Pause ließ den Jüngeren an viele kleine Ereignisse denken die er schon die Jahre über erlebt hatte.

„Wie sie sich den ganzen Dezember auf das schönste Fest im Jahr freuen, mal abgesehen von ihrem Geburtstag? Wie sie im Schnee rumtollen und sich wilde Schneeballschlachten liefern, wie..." Son Goku verlor sich fast in seiner Träumerei...

„Auf Vegeta-sei gabs keinen Schnee." bemerkte der Saiyajin no Ouji trocken in die Schwärmerein des anderen Saiyajin, der sich langsam aber sicher wirklich etwas zu sehr hineinsteigerte...

Nun wandte der Schwärmende den Blick vom Fenster, welches ihn zu all den Überlegungen inspiriert hatte und sah auf den Prinzen, welcher aufrecht im Bett sitzend, aus dem Fenster starrte.

Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt wie sich der Ältere aufgesetzt hatte... 

„Magst du keinen Schnee?" wollte man nun wissen.

„Doch. Irgendwie fasziniert er mich." kam es prompt und diese Aussage zauberte ein fröhliches Lächeln auf Gokus Lippen. Stimmte ihn aber nachdenklich.

„Also magst du Weihnachten deswegen nicht?" fragte er traurig.

Fragend, eine Augenbraue hebend wendete Vegeta seinen Blick auf sein Gegenüber.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ob du das Gefühl hast damit Vegeta-sei zu verraten?" Kritisch zog der Prinz die Augenbrauen zusammen. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Wie kam jetzt der Jüngere darauf?

„Nein. Eigentlich nicht." antwortete er nur wahrheitsgemäß. Seine Stimme hatte selbst etwas fragendes angenommen. Es kann doch nicht wirklich so etwas wie... schlechtes Gewissen sein, oder?

„Hmm... und was ist es dann?" Der naive Saiyajin versuchte so gut als möglich nicht all zu neugierig oder gar drängend zu wirken. Viel mehr war das zunehmende Interesse kaum zu überhören.

„Ich kann dem ganzen Drumborium einfach nichts abgewinnen. Das ist alles." Vegeta hielt das damit beendet, sein Gegenüber jedoch nicht.

„Vergiss doch mal Weihnachten und das schenken... was würdest du dir wünschen?"

„Pah! Dafür gibt's doch die Dragon Balls!" Etwas verstimmt, müde von dem Minirausch und dem anschließenden Kater angeschlagen, legte man sich zurück ins bett zog die Decke weit möglich bis zum Kopf hoch. So giftete er den Feind außerhalb des warmen Bettes und drohte ihm allein mit seinen Blicken keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen. Er sollte Himmelherrgott noch mal damit auf hören ihn durch zu fragen. Kami geht mir das auf die Nerven.

„Weißt du was ich denke?" – „Ach, du kannst denken?" – „Ich denke du kannst dir einfach nicht vorstellen das einfache Wünsche auch so in Erfüllung gehen können." meinte Goku, von Vegetas Kommentar nicht im geringsten beeindruckt. „Klar. Weil wenn es so einfache Wünsche sind kann ich mir sie auch selbst erfüllen. Da brauch ich keinen Weihnachtsmann und auch nicht so ein komisches Engerl das rumschwirrt und Geschenke unter alberne überladene Bäume legt." Irgendwie nahm die raue Stimme etwas angeekeltes an. Und das Grummelnde diese typischen Bräuche so hasste, verwunderte den Sitzenden Zusehens. Er hält es für sinnlos...

„Aber es ist ein schönes Gefühl von anderen einen Wünsch erfüllt zu bekommen. Und genauso schön ist es jemanden eigenhändig einen Wunsch zu erfüllen." beschwichtigte man. 

„Auf dieses Gefühl kann ich herzlich verzichten!" schmollend drehte sich der Prinz jetzt auf die andere Seite, betrachtete die Wand.

Jedoch hielt es der Jüngere jetzt einfach nicht für richtig aufzugeben. Beharrlich ruhig fragte er. „Was wünscht du dir Vegeta?"

„Dass ich dich endlich besiege Baka!"  

Goku seufzte niedergeschlagen gegen den Rücken des Älteren. Umso ruhiger und einsichtiger er zu werden schien umso verbitterter und zorniger wurde der Ouji.

„Den Wunsch kann dir nicht mal Shen Long erfüllen und das weißt du auch. Du musst selbst an dir arbeiten." versuchte man ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ach, wirklich? Soll ich das? Was denkst du was ich Tag ein Tag aus mache, hm? Faul in der Sonne liegen?"

„Nein, das denke ich nicht aber..."

„Kein aber Kakarott. Ich kann den ganzen Frieden, Freude, Heilig Abend-Scheiß nicht brauchen! Ich hab wichtigeres zu tun!" [9]

Vegetas Stimme wurde lauter, bedrohlicher.

Mit etwas enttäuschter Miene erwiderte Goku: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du nicht auch etwas von dem kleinen Zauber haben willst." Knurrend fuhr der Prinz die Wand an. Seine Hände krampften sich dabei in seine Decke.

„Pech vor dich, denn genau das ist es... Ich brauch das alles nicht! Keine Kekse, kein Weihnachtsbaum und auch keine doofen Geschenke, die nicht das sind was man will und nur rein der Form wegen verschenkt werden."

....

Etwas wütend verzog Son Goku das Gesicht. Das ist doch mehr als kindisch Und nun, was ziemlich selten für den treuherzigen Saiyajin war, meinte er bissig: „Gibs doch zu... du hättest gerne Geschenke. Und am liebsten ganz sinnlose!"

Anfangs dachte Vegeta noch sich verhört zu haben... Diese Anwandlung war ja ganz neu an Kakarott.

„Hör auf zu spinnen Kakarott. Es gibt nun mal Ausnahmen, die nichts mit Weihnachten zu tun haben wollen!"

Plötzlich hörte der sich in die Decke Verkriechende ein leises Krachen hinter seinem Rücken. Neugierig streckte er den Hals und lauschte angespannt in die Stille. Was war das? Seine Warnsensoren hatten sich sofort aufs äußerste geschärft. //KRACK// DA! Da war es schon wieder! Sich jetzt sicher dass es 100%ig aus einer ganz bestimmten Richtung kam fuhr sein Oberkörper herum.

Erstaunt weiteten sich seine schwarzen Augen. Unglauben war in ihnen zu lesen.

Da saß doch glatt ein Unterklassenbaka, grinsend vor ihm und knabberte in aller Ruhe ein paar Kekse.

„Brösel hier nicht rum und iss deine Kekse lieber draußen." sprach man das erstbeste Giftige aus, was ihm einfiel.

Der Jüngere hingegen streckte ihm lieb lächelnd die Hand, voll mit kleinen Keksen hin. „Willst du nicht auch welche?"

Ein zarter Duft der süßen Kleinigkeiten schwang zu dem Prinzen und fast automatisch lief ihm das Wasser ihm Mund zusammen.

Unschlüssig starrte er zu Kakarott. Dann auf die Kekse in Form von Sternchen, Herzchen und vielem anderen niedlichem Kram, von verformten Hasen bis hin zu verkrüppelten Kugeln. Dann wieder zu seinem Intimfeind. Konnte man Plätzchen wirkungsvoll vergiften? Kakarott, Kekse, Kakarott, Kekse, Kakarott, merkwürdiges Häschen, Kakarott, Sternchen, Monde, bunte Kugeln mit Streusel, viele kleine Keksbrösel in einer großen Hand... , Kakarott...

Letztgenannter stand nun auf und setzte sich an die Bettkante, hielt dabei eine handvoll Kekse vor seine Nase.

„Hab ich mir eingesteckt bevor ich dich rauf gebracht hab. Schmecken echt lecker, ich wusste gar nicht das Bulma so gut backen kann." erklärte er noch immer grinsend und futterte langsam, aber genüsslich weiter. 

Vegeta wurde hellhörig, vergaß für eine Millisekunde die Backware.

„Bulma?"

„Ja. Wusstest du das gar nicht?" 

„Nein."

„Dann probier mal!"

Dieser Wortwechsel ging dann für das schläfrige Gehirn Vegetas doch etwas zu schnell und er sah sich abermals der verlockenden Süßigkeit gegenüber. 

Zögernd nahm er ein Kekschen aus der großen Hand. Prüfend roch er daran und bis schließlich zaghaft hab.

Goku beobachtete das alles mehr als amüsiert.

„Gar nicht mal schlecht..." flüsterte er mehr ungewollt zu sich, doch Goku hörte es.

„Wirklich? Dann nimm. Ich hab eigentlich gar keinen Hunger und dein Magen schon." [10] Augenblicklich knurrte des Prinzen Magen lautstark auf, verlangte nach der ungewollten vorzeitigen Entleerung wieder nach mehr Essen. Zwar wurde er von dem kleinen bisschen nicht im geringsten satt werden, aber wenigstens das als gar nichts. Seine Füße würden ihn sicher noch nicht tragen und Kakarott um Hilfe bitten? NIEMALS!

In weniger als einer Sekunde waren alle Plätzchen verdrückt und er schmeckte den süßen Geschmack, ließ ihn sich auf der Zunge zergehen. Etwas von dem Nachgeschmack lag auch als leckerer Duft in der Luft. Er schien sich überall festzuklammern und besonders der andere Sayajin, wie der Ouji jetzt feststellte roch besonders stark nach Plätzchen. Wahrscheinlich hat er dieses Jahr schon ganze Tonnen davon verdrückt... dachte er sich und hätte fast gelächelt bei dem Gedanken einer schwer schuftenden ChiChi, die den Keksverbrauch ihres Gatten kaum noch zu stillen vermochte. 

„Na? War das jetzt so schlimm etwas geschenkt zu bekommen?" grinste ihn Goku verspielt an.

„Hn..." schnell wurde sich als ablehnendes Zeichen wieder in die Decke gerollt.

...

„Vegeta... wenn du möchtest, geh ich. Aber willst du echt an Weihnachten allein sein. Ich bleib gerne hier wenn du dass willst. Ehrlich. So zu sagen als kleines privates Geschenk, hm?" man grinste herausfordernd auf den Rücken, wusste was er eben angesprochen hatte. Eine kleine Schwachstelle die der Ältere in seinem Rausch gezeigt hatte... Er war richtig zutraulich gewesen... Innerlich hoffte er das sich der Prinz noch an dieses kleine Missverständnis zuvor erinnerte und noch mehr hoffte er, dass sich der andere aufregen würde.

Vegeta sagte oft Dinge in seiner Wut die er sonst nicht sagen würde.

„Du weißt ich war betrunken..." 

Aber offensichtlich war der in die Decke Eingerollte nur verlegen, oder nervös, oder irgendwas dazwischen. Kakarott konnte sich nicht erinnern den anderen einmal so unsicher reden gehört zu haben. Fragend, machten seine treuen Hundeaugen, mehr den Anblick eines nichtswissenden Babies, das gerade versuchte heraus zu finden wofür die fünf langen Dinger an seiner *Hand* gut waren...

Doch dann kam ihm ein kleiner Gedanke... Warum ihn nicht ein bischen necken? Ein verlegener Prinz... Ist doch niedlich! Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ach komm Geta, dass weiß ich doch..." und dann... einfach so... legte er sich zu Vegeta ins Bett.

Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, blickte er abwechselnd auf die Decke, dann zum Fenster und dann wieder zum anderen Saiyajin.

„Was soll das jetzt werden? Raus aus meinem Bett!" entrüstete sich Vegeta sofort. Er fand das wohl gar nicht lustig, wie der Jüngere schwer erkennen musste.

„Dann schmeiß mich doch raus!" provozierte man schmunzelnd.

Mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen wendete sich der Kleinere sofort um und zischte gefährlich: „R-a-u-s  a-u-s  m-e-i-n-e-m  B-e-t-t,  b-e-v-o-r  i-c-h  m-i-c-h  v-e-r-g-e-s-s-e,  e-s  i-s-t  i-m-m-e-r-h-i-n  W-e-i-h-n-a-c-h-t-e-n..."

Anfangs sah Son Goku unschlüssig zurück, überlegte auf einmal fieberhaft ob es jetzt wirklich intelligent war, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, nahm dann aber all seinen Mut zusammen.

Vorsichtig und langsam, rutschte er näher zu dem anderen, hielt dabei lauernd den Blickkontakt, vielleicht um noch rechtzeitig zurück zu weichen, falls ihn ein Final-Flash treffen sollte. Vielleicht aber auch um jetzt diesen verwirrten süßen Blick Vegetas miterleben zu können.

Jener sah mehr als verstört aus... noch nie war jemand nach einer Drohung von ihm auch noch auf ihn zu gekommen!

Gerade als sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührt hätten, lenkte der Größere von beiden einen anderen Weg ein und rutschte nun in einer fließenden Bewegung am Bett hinunter. In einer unvorsichtigen Minute des anderen, schlang er die Arme um den Prinzen.

Erschrocken japste der Ouji nach Luft, während sich der Kopf des Vollblutsaiyajin an seine eigene Brust drückte, sich einer Katze gleich an ihn schmiegte.

...

Stille, in der beide regungslos dalagen, nicht bereit irgendetwas zu tun. Beide konnten in der Aufregung nur das auffällig pochende Herz vom einander hören und ihr tiefes atmen. 

Trotzdem herrschte ein erleichterndes Knistern, welches ihre Körper erfüllte, als könnte man auf der Stelle vor grenzenloser Freiheit lachen. 

Kami was passiert hier? fragten sie sich synchron.

Doch dann ging eine Regung durch den Körper des Umarmten, legte ebenfalls seine Arme um den anderen, schlang sie unnatürlich langsam um dessen Hals. Dann begann er nachdenklich das Haar des anderen zu streicheln, es zwischen den Fingern zu zwirbeln. 

Frei.

Losgelöst. 

Entspannt. 

Sorgenlos. 

Ganz.

„Ich hasse Weihnachten weil alle glücklich sind nur ich nicht." gab er dann ehrlich zu. Und keiner der beiden wusste jetzt was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, schon gar nicht zu wem er das jetzt gesagt hatte.... und ob es der Jüngere tatsächlich hören sollte.

„Weißt du wann mein Großvater gestorben ist?" murmelte Kakarott als Gegenfrage.

Der Stille heraus zu folgen, nahm Goku das automatisch als „Nein" hin und erzählte weiter.

„Eine Nacht vor Weihnachten. Ich hab ihn vor Heilig-Abend zertrampelt, umgebracht.." [11]

Vegeta merkte wie der andere seine Arme fester um seine Taille zog.

„Kakarott..."

„Es ist falsch von dir anzunehmen, jeder wäre glücklich, außer dir. Du sagtest selbst viele können dem nichts abgewinnen... aus den verschiedensten Gründen, die man erst verstehen muss, bevor man darüber urteilt.

Aber weißt du warum ich Weihnachten trotzdem mag?"

Wieder antwortete Stille. „Weil Großvater nicht wollen würde das ich traurig bin. Jeder soll glücklich werden. Deswegen will ich dir helfen Vegeta. Und auch wenn du Weihnachten vielleicht nie mögen wirst... glücklich sein darfst und sollst auch du... also... was wünscht du dir?"

Die Zeit schien sich in die Ewigkeit zu verwandeln, aber Goku war jetzt einfach bereit für seinen Freund eben diese Ewigkeit auszuharren. 

...

„Zuvor... bleibst du die Nacht über bei mir,... Kakarott?" Das Herz des Jüngeren krampfte sich stechend in seiner Brust zusammen und auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie sich gegenseitig so fest hielten wie sie nur konnten. Vielleicht um zu versuchen sich gegenseitig den Schmerz zu nehmen.

„Wenn du das möchtest?"

Vegetas Hände kraulten leicht in seinen schwarzen Haaren. Es war mehr als ein festes Ja, mehr als eine liebe geflüsterte Bestätigung. Es war eine unausgesprochene Bejahung mit einem zärtlichen Danke, mehr als sich der Jüngere erhofft hatte.

Noch immer herrschte eine gewisse Verwirrung in beider Köpfe, etwas das ihnen sagte, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte und unter keinen noch so verqueren Umständen normal war. Trotzdem, ließen sie hier und jetzt Umstände Umstände sein und hielten sich fest.

„Ich wünsche mir nicht mehr einsam zu sein."

...

„Du bist doch aber nicht einsam."

„Nein, du verstehst nicht... ich mag vielleicht nicht allein sein. Einsam bin ich trotzdem... und kann nichts dagegen tun. Selbst wenn tausende von Menschen um mich sind, selbst wenn du so neben mir liegst, bin ich einsam. ... Und jedes Weihnachten werde ich daran erinnert."

Der an des Prinzen Brust Gedrückte nahm sich zuerst eine kleine Nachdenk-Pause. Musste erst verstehen, wie so etwas gehen konnte. 

In einer Menschenmenge zu stehen und trotzdem allein zu sein. Bedeutete das man fühlte sich un- oder missverstanden? Bedeutete das immer ein Gefühl der Leere in sich herumschleppen zu müssen?

Wenn ja... wie schrecklich musste das sein? So ganz allein auf der Welt... Und was konnte man dagegen tun?

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?" erstmals wagte Goku aufzusehen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Vegeta lächelte entschuldigend. „Kannst du nicht. Ist eben so. Wahrscheinlich finde ich deswegen das mit dem Wünschen so unsinnig. Du findest diese Nichtigkeiten wichtig, was sie auch sind... aber das wichtige können sie trotzdem nicht verdrängen."

Kakarott schluckte schwer. 

Zum wievielten Mal erkannte er nun schon, in den vielen Jahren die sie sich kannten, wie weise der Saiyajin no Ouji war und wie viel er noch von ihm lernen konnte? 

Und zum wievielten Male fühlte er sich so hilflos in seiner Gegenwart?

„Es tut mir leid." Er kam sich so dämlich und naiv vor, wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben...

„Was tut dir leid du Baka! Nichts sollte dir leid tun. Akzeptiere es wie es ist!" erklärte Vegeta straff, als hätte er sich mit dem übelsten Schicksal auf Erden abgefunden.

„Du müsstest eigentlich wissen, das ich schon das Unmögliche vollbracht habe, weil ich niemals etwas akzeptiere." schmunzelte Goku.

„Tss..." Vegeta rollte mit den Augen. Will Kakarott es denn nicht verstehen?!

„Bitte, dann versuch es! Nimm mir die Einsamkeit!" fauchte er. Seine Freundlichkeit wechselte automatisch auf Sturheit. 

...

Es war sicher nicht lange... Die Zeit in der sie sich anstarrten. Beide überlegten vieles, verschiedenes. Und trotzdem war es wie die altbekannte Sekunde die sich zu Minuten ausbaute, Minuten, die zu Stunden anschwollen, als wolle ihnen die Welt alle mögliche Zeit verschaffen die sie selbst übrig hatte. Vielleicht versuchte die Welt in ihrem Atem genau jetzt still zu stehen, sich gegen die unbeschreibliche Kraft des Universums zu wenden. Das Unmögliche zu versuchen, das noch niemand versucht hatte, die Gesetze der Physik außer Kraft zu setzten und sich wie ein Baum im Tornado aufzubäumen. Endlich hatte die Erde ihre friedliche Stille gefunden, fand sich mit ihrem Aussehen, bedeckt, schlafend unter weiß, im Einklang. Man sah die Sterne nicht mehr über den Himmel wandern, man sah nur noch die Spuren im Schnee, die von vergangener Bewegung her rührten. Sie erzählten wie es war, als sich die Erde noch drehte und den vielen frierenden Tieren des dritten Planeten im Sonnensystem, eine neue Wärmeperiode versprachen.

Ein Ruck, ein Atemhauch, die Erde drehte sich wieder in gewohnter Geschwindigkeit. Die Sekunde war vorüber. 

Und Son Goku glaubte es würde ihm die Zeit davon laufen, viel zu schnell, selbst für ihn, während er in die fast teilnahmslosen Augen Vegetas sah. Eilig wollte er die Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden zurückholen, das unmögliche versuchen und die Zeit zurück drehen, aber er scheiterte... 

Und in dieser Verzweiflung, die ihn packte, mitriss wie die Zeiger auf der Uhr, streckte er seinen Hals, berührte hauchzart die Lippen des Saiyajin mit seinen, drückte sie nach der ersten sanften Berührung fester aufeinander, zog den ganzen kleineren starken Körper enger zu sich.

Zweimal hörte er den Sekundenzeiger der Uhr laut in seinem Ohr weiterspringen und dann fühlte er selbst den Druck des anderen auf seinem Körper, wie der Saiyajin no Ouji den Kuss hungrig erwiderte. In leiser Abstimmung, im Rhythmus ihres Blutes teilten sich gleichermaßen ihre Lippen um die Zungen den süßen Geschmack von Plätzchen kosten zu lassen.

Vielleicht war es doch so etwas wie der Weihnachtssegen... der sie hier zum liegen brachte... 

Vielleicht aber auch ein kleiner Engel, welcher spitzbübisch vor dem Fenster saß.... und zusaß wie sie sich die Kleider vom Leib rissen...

Vielleicht war es aber auch nur der Wunsch Gokus... etwas unmögliches zu versuchen, den Sprung in die Tiefe zu wagen, während er den Prinzen in seinen liebevollen Händen hielt und ihn mit aller Macht verwöhnte...

Vielleicht war es auch die typische Gier und Lust die jeden Saiyajin erfasste, auch die letzten beiden dieser Rasse beherrschte und dazu trieb... sich gegenseitig zu verschlingen, sich spüren zu lassen... angestachelt vom Hunger in ihren schwarzen Augen....

Es konnte aber auch dieses kleine hämmernde Gefühl in der Brust sein,... welches sie beide nicht kannten, es einfach nur genossen, wie es ihre Körper mit Feuer umschlang, als sie sich zärtlich aneinander klammerten, nicht gewillt jetzt in ihrer eigenen Sünde zu stoppen... 

Oder es war Vegetas Einsamkeit, die ihn in die Arme des Feindes trieb auf Suche nach Erfüllung... welche er fand...

Und so geschah es, dass am heiligsten Abend im ganzen Jahr, die Sünde in Reinform neu auflebte, in zwei heißeren Schreien, die die Lungen der zwei letzten Saiyajin verließen, nach denen sie erschöpft zurück sanken, in den Armen des jeweils anderen. 

Die Antworten auf ihre Fragen fehlten, als ihr beider Verstand wieder zurückkehrte und sie in die nichtswissenden Augen des anderen sahen. Der Geruch von Schweiß ließ die letzten Momente wie einen Traum in der Luft, die Kekse vergessen, selbst die letzten Krümel jener Backware, die vereinzelt an ihren heißen Körpern klebten, die Haut reizten.

Aber das alles war nicht wichtig, nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Die kleinen Kinder welche am Tage zuvor noch im Schnee Schneemänner gebaut hatten waren vergessen, nur die etwas unförmigen Figuren vor den Fenstern erinnerten an ihr freudiges Lachen, die roten Wangen und leuchtenden Augen. 

Auch der Frust auf Weihnachten, der in manchen Herzen jedes Jahr stach und die Seele schwärzte, kam zum erliegen, denn in diesen vier Räumen war etwas geschehen, was sonst niemals geschehen wäre.

Ihr eigenes kleines Weihnachtswunder. 

Es kehrte Frieden ein, mit jedem Atemzug, dem sie dem Schlaf näher rückten.

Aber kurz zuvor... eine einzige Frage, ein einziger Schrei nach Hilfe die Einsamkeit zu vertreiben...

„Sag mir, Kakarott... werde ich das nächste Weihnachten mit dir an meiner Seite feiern?"

„Damit du nicht mehr einsam bist, mein Ouji... solange du es willst."

„... Ich freue mich auf Weihnachten... wusstest du das Kakarott?"

Kein Kuss, eine Antwort, denn sie fühlten das gleiche.

~*~ Owari – Wenn Schnee fällt... ~*~

SCHÖNE FERIEN EUCH ALLEN! '^__^' 

(Bitte Rechtschreibfehler und auffällige Wiederholungen ignorieren, aber ich hab mich hin und wieder zwischen durch echt gehetzt die Story auch wirklich noch dieses Jahr zu schaffen. Wenn ihr wüsstest wie ich mich geschreckt hab, als plötzlich lauter Termine für Verwandt- und Bekanntschaftsbesuche am Terminplan standen wo ich eigentlich Story roteingekringelt hatte... =.=**)

****

Autor's Note:

So, ich bin fertig! LALALA!!! *sing* Die altbekannte Stellungnahme, ob sie mir gefällt. Öh, nö! ^^** aber diese Story zu schreiben hat mir persönlich schon recht gut getan. Hat man meine Stimmungsschwankungen bemerkt? *kicher*

Aber das letzte Stückchen... da wo alles auf einmal still steht.... UIII das gefällt mir!!! *ganzstolzaufsichsei* Dinge in dieser Richtung schreibe ich sonst nur für mich, nebenbei (in der schule! *gg*), aber hier fand ich doch, passte es ganz gut ^^* Was meint ihr?

Und jetzt muss ich mich noch mal für das lange Gequatschte entschuldigen. Ich weiß dass es nicht einfach, nicht spannend und sicher etwas langweilig, wenn nicht sogar einschläfernd war. Aber irgendwie ist Weihnachten für mich immer so friedlich, das ich ständig einpennen könnte! ^^** Das gehört eben dazu.

So und jetzt bin ich wie immer wieder still und hoffe sehnsüchtigst auf eure Meinungen dazu!

[1] Kennt doch ein jeder, oder? Nach dem Sport... wenn man nix mehr tut, endlich relaxed und die keifende Sportlehrerin zum Teufel schickt? Also mir ist da immer recht schnell kalt... O.O! (Und das wo ich siiiiiiiicher nicht so viel schwitze wie die beiden Profisportler! Nur das das klar ist... Immerhin heiß ich doch Frozen, ne? ^_~)   

[2] Ich weiß 4 Gläser sind nicht viel, selbst mit nem starken Rum nicht. Also dass man so wirklich hinüber ist. Ihr müsst euch die Saiyajins mit Alkohol mehr so wie kleine Kinder vorstellen...

Bitte nicht ausprobieren, aber ich kann doch garantieren das ein kleines Kind von ca. 5-6 Jahren bei 4 Gläsern friedlich in Mamis Armen schläft! *bg*

[3] Ich hoffe ein jeder kann sich denken was ich damit meine? *fragendindierundeblick*

Wenn nein: Stellt euch nen angesoffenen Teenager nachts am Straßenrand vor... was machen die meistens? ^^** Und ich meine nicht lallend, lachend singen!! 

Ich hab letztens hinter einer Bar ne richtige Kotzorgie angetroffen.... wäähhh war das ekelig! *schauder*

[4] Nicht gerade die Vorstellung einer Traumhochzeit, oder? *fg*

[5] Haltet mich für verrückt aber ich liebe diesen Satz! ^^****

[6] An meinen haufenweise auftauchenden Kommis sieht man das es mir jetzt wirklich den Vogel heraus haut! *tropf* Aber bei der Bemerkung frisches rohes Fleisch in Zusammenhang mit Vegeta-sama und Kaka-chan in einem Raum.... ^________^ .... *flöt* *fg*

[7] Hui!! Was für eine Feststellung!! Achja... nebenbei, es ist meist sowieso nicht wichtig was ich hier schreibe, also wens nicht interessiert einfach nicht lesen! ^_~

[8] Ich habe dieses süße kleine freche Ding mit eigenen Augen gesehen! Aber zur Staße... es war eher ne Fußgängerzone, wo nur hin und wieder n paar Autos fahren. Also nicht denken die kleine hält den Verkehr auf ner Autobahn auf! ^^* 

[9] JAA!! Genau Vegeta, zeigs ihm! *vegetaanfeuer* Sorry... aber ich habe mich jetzt voll in dieses Gespräch hineingesteigert, aber ich liebe solche Dialoge zwischen den beiden einfach. So kann ich sie mir immer am besten vorstellen. 

[10] Goku und kein Hunger?!? HILFE!! RUFT EINEN KRANKENWAGEN, DIE POLIZEI, DIE FEUERWEHR, FBI, CIA!!! DIE WELT GEHT UNTER!!! *heul*

Also ich würde an Vegetas Stelle bei dieser Aussage schon kräftig misstrauisch werden... =.=*

[11] Mal etwas ernstes. Sorry das ich Son Gohan Senior um diese Zeit sterben ließ, aber es war eine meiner verrückten Ideen und ich finde das so nun... makaber und traurig, das ich nur schief lächeln kann, wenn ich das lese. 

Ein Schüler meiner Mutter hatte zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten seine Mutter verloren. Bei ihr war es Selbstmord aus Depression heraus.

Überhaupt hab ich ziemlich viel von diesen Weihnachtsdepressionen gehört und musste an meine eigenen Erfahrungen damit denken.

Zumindest möchte ich sagen, das Weihnachten trotzdem noch sehr schön sein kann, wenn man sich die Chance lässt zu lernen damit umzugehen. 


End file.
